Sob a Chuva
by P.P. Brouillard
Summary: Era uma noite de lembranças. Konan estava assentada sobre o gigantesco edifício de Amegakure, pensativa. Nagato a observava curioso. Era a chuva que respingava sobre os seus olhos? Oneshot.


**Sob a chuva**

 **N/A:** _Naruto e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem. Esta é minha primeira fanfic de Naruto postada aqui. Enfim, espero que gostem. Boa leitura!_

* * *

Chuva. Era o som mais familiar que possuía sua castigada memória, assim como o aroma de terra úmida que vinha depois. O sol escondido pelas nuvens estava de partida quando Konan se aproximou da fenda que poderia ser chamada de janela do edifício. Embora sua grande extensão, não havia vidros ou qualquer outra proteção; apenas uma queda longa adiante. Suas lembranças estremeciam seu corpo como um vento que abala as estruturas mais sólidas. Ela encostou-se na parede, apoiada sobre o ombro, observando as casas iluminando-se uma por uma até o horizonte. Era o aniversário de Yahiko, se o mesmo estivesse vivo. Cada fibra em seu corpo doía ao se lembrar de sua morte. O grito do rapaz para que pudesse salvá-la ainda torcia seu coração como uma _kunai_ afiada. _**"Mate-me, Nagato!"**_ Ele bradou sem qualquer dúvida em sua voz. Konan apertou os braços contra o próprio peito. Como a lembrança doía. O semblante confuso e desolado de Nagato ainda atormentava os poucos momentos que conseguia cair no sono. _**"Não se importem comigo! Fujam!"**_ Ela implorou, mantida refém. No entanto, Yahiko se atirou contra a _kunai_ nas mãos do amigo, finalizando sua própria vida. Konan sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto pálido. Aquela imagem continuava tão viva em sua mente. Seu corpo desmoronou sobre o piso gélido e úmido do grande edifício de Amegakure, conhecido pelo grande rosto escupido de concreto e metal; este que possuía uma longa língua de aspecto um tanto bizarro. _**"Se ao menos eu tivesse me sacrificado primeiro"**_ Ela se lamentou _._ Contudo, - em seu íntimo - sabia que aquele era o desejo de seu amado: protegê-los; e agora era o seu dever continuar a missão.

Konan ergueu-se do piso para sentar a beira do abismo à sua frente, de modo que não havia mais o teto sobre si. Ela se inclinou para sentir a chuva em seu rosto, mascarando as lágrimas que não pôde controlar. Seus lábios entreabriam-se em um suspiro falhado. Seu coração apertado em saudade estremeceu ao ouvir uma voz familiar. _**"Konan"**_ O rapaz ruivo pronunciou, repousando uma mão sobre a cabeça encharcada da jovem. Konan permaneceu imóvel, surpresa por não ter percebido a presença dele mais cedo. Após esfregar suas pálpebras discretamente, voltou seu olhar para o topo dos guarda-chuvas que se movimentavam pelas ruas, ou pelo menos a visão embaçada deles. _**"Você está bem?"**_ Ele perguntou deslizando alguns dedos sobre as mechas azuis. _**"Sim"**_ Ela afirmou, procurando soar o mais natural possível. O rapaz, por sua vez, sentou-se ao lado da jovem; de costas para o precipício. _**"Você está mentindo"**_ Contrariou, fitando o céu que agora o banhava em água. Konan engoliu seco, não conseguia enganar o seu amigo. _**"Desde quando você está me vigiando, Nagato?"**_ Konan indagou com sua voz doce, encarando-o pela primeira vez. _**"Eu me preocupo com você. Isso te incomoda?"**_ O rapaz rebateu, sem desviar o seu olhar distraído para o alto. Konan se manteve quieta, analisando os traços do rapaz. Era o corpo de Yahiko, o principal entre o grupo que se intitulava Pein. Ela ainda custava a se acostumar com a figura do rapaz ao seu lado, vivo, porém, dominado, como se a alma de Nagato adentrasse o corpo vazio que havia se tornado. Não era ele. Não era o seu Yahiko. No entanto, seu desejo em acariciar aquele rosto foi mais forte, quase incontrolável.

Pein voltou seu olhar para encontrar os da jovem; marejados em um misto de ternura e tristeza. Seu coração se partia ao fitar a fragilidade de sua parceira. Ele conhecia a razão daquela dor e se pudesse arrancaria aquele sentimento de dentro dela, mas não havia nada que pudesse mudar o passado. Só lhe restava o futuro, ou quem sabe o presente. O toque gentil e acolhedor dos finos dedos da jovem apenas o fizeram se lembrar de como havia se apaixonado por ela; aquela garotinha da cidade chuvosa, generosa e amável. Ela, que apesar da pobreza, não o permitiu morrer de fome a beira da estrada. Konan sempre foi o incentivo para que ele se tornasse mais forte. O impulso para seguir a missão de tornar o mundo um lugar melhor, mesmo que precisasse dominá-lo para isso.

O rapaz deixou-se levar pelo carinho que sentia, e com suas pálpebras semiabertas, afundou o rosto sobre a palma reconfortante, repousando uma de suas mãos sobre a dela. Uma singela curva se formou no canto dos lábios da _kunoichi_ , que em seguida comentou quase em um sussurro. _**"Hoje é o aniversário dele"**_ Pein fitou o sorriso triste e afastou algumas lágrimas que caíam dos olhos âmbar da jovem. Ele se lembrava dessa data, por isso não a perdeu de vista durante todo o dia. Ele sabia de todo o esforço que sua parceira fazia para não lhe mostrar fraqueza, e assim preocupá-lo, ou então se tornar um fardo. No entanto, a verdade era que ele estava sempre ao seu lado, esperando ser o refúgio para a sua dor. Yahiko sempre dizia para que ele fosse forte; e ele aprendeu a ser por ela.

Em um fraco soluço, Konan sentiu o amigo acariciar seu rosto onde havia anteriormente espantado algumas lágrimas. Ela observou o semblante zeloso do ruivo e os anéis em seus olhos, insistindo em permanecer sobre os seus. Não podia negar o sentimento acolhedor que transpassava, como se nada mais pudesse a ferir. Konan se aproximou, deslizando suas mãos até os ombros do rapaz - já estava tão encharcado quanto ela - e logo repousou a fronte de sua cabeça sobre a bandana riscada de Amegakure que ele possuía, em um impulso que transmitia gratidão e fidelidade. Os olhos da jovem se fecharam, apenas para se concentrar na respiração quente sobre a sua; aquecendo-a em meio a friagem da chuva, que aos poucos se tornava em uma garoa. Pein manteve seu olhar semiaberto, analisando e registrando em sua memória cada traço do rosto pálido tão próximo ao seu. O rapaz relutava contra os batimentos acelerados abaixo do sobretudo de nuvens carmesins. Contudo, seu olhar se fixou nos lábios vulneráveis da jovem. Não poderia negar as inúmeras vezes que desejou, secretamente, conhecer o seu sabor.

Ele continuou a acariciá-la com o polegar até que, sem hesitar mais, navegou os dedos em direção a nuca de sua parceira. Konan flexionou as mãos sobre os ombros do rapaz quando percebeu o nariz com hastes negras - tal como _piercings_ \- relar sobre o seu, como em uma nova carícia, mais estimulante e convidativa. A jovem das madeixas azuis suspirou ao sentir um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, de modo que sua boca permaneceu entreaberta. O hálito morno da _kunoichi_ veio a finalizar qualquer bloqueio que restava para o rapaz avançar. E assim Pein selou seus lábios, com a gentileza e doçura que nunca imaginou ser capaz de expressar. Seus dedos entrelaçaram os fios azulados enquanto sua outra mão a trazia para mais perto. Konan retribuiu o beijo, a princípio insegura, mas logo se entregando a ponto de perder todo o seu fôlego bem treinado. Ela envolveu os braços em torno do pescoço ensopado do rapaz, sentindo seu coração travar uma batida quando o ouviu sussurrar seu nome. No entanto, sua resposta escapou quase inaudível entre seus lábios trêmulos, porém não o suficiente para que o ruivo não percebesse.

 _ **"Yahi-ko"**_.

Pein rompeu o beijo, ofegante. Ele percebera a jovem inclinando-se, ansiando por mais; entretanto, aquele nome ecoou sua mente, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. O rapaz deixou suas mãos caírem, sentindo a culpa e a tristeza abrir uma ferida em seu peito. Suas frontes ainda se encostavam quando ambos entreabriam os olhos para espiar um ao outro. Konan percebendo o que havia feito, afastou-se, empurrando-o levemente pelos ombros _ **. "Nagato"**_ Ela chamou cabisbaixa _**"Me desculpe"**_ Sua voz parecia travar na garganta em completo constrangimento. Sentindo as lágrimas queimarem no fundo dos olhos, a jovem evitou encarar o rapaz à sua frente. Pein, por sua vez, puxou-a para um abraço, escondendo o próprio rosto acima do dela. _**"Está tudo bem"**_ Ele afirmou afagando o cabelo úmido da jovem. Nagato sempre soube que o coração dela pertencia ao seu velho amigo; sentimento que ele nunca quis interferir pois era recíproco. Mas agora ele era tudo que a _kunoichi_ possuía e não importava como o chamasse ou o visse, continuaria estando ao seu lado. Ele a amava.


End file.
